


And Time Enough (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode tag for Beta, M/M, spoilers for 3x21
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>终其一生，他只爱过两次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Time Enough (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Time Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575539) by [callmecathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecathy/pseuds/callmecathy). 



 

【译者说】

 

这篇文在我2014年5月翻译的时候，是这个题目，但是后来等我2014年8月26日再看到的时候，就变成了And Time Enough这个题目。

当然，作者改标题是作者的自由，但对我本人来说，这篇文就叫never knew daylight (could be so violent)，因为我所有倾注的感情，所有的眼泪，都是在这个题目之下的，因此我保留我第一眼看到的这个标题，并且绝不掩饰自己对于这个旧题目的喜爱。

新改的标题，没有之前的那样戳心戳肺啊。

 

2014/9/20

 

 

**义无反顾（从不晓得白天也能让人如此撕心裂肺）**

 

 

Title:never knew daylight (could be so violent)

Author:callmecathy（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecathy/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: R

Additional Tags:

Episode tag for Beta, spoilers for 3x21

 

**Summary** **：**

All his life, he has only ever been in love twice.

 

**A/N** **：**

-Title from Florence + the Machine's No Light, No Light.

-No insensitivity is intended towards Grace's kidnapping situation in regards to the actions taken during this fic.

\- In Beta, the timestamp indicated there was a five hour gap between Finch, Reese, and Shaw's conversation outside of Grace's home and the meeting on the bridge. These are the missing hours.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1575539>

 

授权：

You may absolutely translate the work! I'll link it here when you've finished.

 

 

**警告：**

3x21相关

 

**摘要：**

终其一生，他只爱过两次。

 

**A/N** **：**

-标题来自：Florence and The Machine乐队的歌曲《No Light, No Light》

-本篇故事没有特别指向Grace的绑架事件

-3x21中，Finch，Reese和Shaw在Grace家门口的对话之后，还有五个小时才到大桥上交换人质的约定时间。这篇故事就是讲这五个小时里发生的事情。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

看摘要和警告就知道了，不接受诸如“Finch爱着Grace的同时就不能再爱Reese”这类指责

 

没有R，作者太小心了

 

非常沉重，不喜误入

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== never knew daylight (could be so violent)** **义无反顾（从不晓得白天也能让人如此撕心裂肺） ======**

 

 

他们开着车，在幽暗的街道上漫无目的穿行。

 

汽车是偷来的，这一区域几乎没有摄像头，车后座上，John和Finch压低身子蜷缩在一起，握着方向盘的Shaw则用一顶帽子遮住了脑门。Finch相当怀疑现在这样是不是有必要。甚至是撒玛利亚人在追踪他们，德西玛也有筹码得到想要的东西，不怕他们逃之夭夭。

 

John的膝盖抵着他的，Finch这才意识到两位前特工都在等自己开口。

 

“左转，”他示意，声音几近麻木。

 

“安全屋？”Reese咕哝。

 

他点点头。

 

“我们应该试着找到他们。”Shaw的手指不安地在方向盘上动了动。“我们有Root。还有任何东西是她 _不_ 知道的么？”

 

“要是她知道他们把Grace带到哪儿去了，她早就告诉我们了。”John开口。

 

“那为什——”

 

Finch直直瞪着前挡风玻璃，汽车是偷来的，无论它之前属于谁，车主离开的时候都忘了关收音机。现在丝丝拉拉的电流声荡漾在狭小的空间里，就如同机器的反馈信号出了故障。

 

对于Shaw会关心他这一点令他很吃惊（当人们对他表示关心的时候他一直都这样）但他觉得自己其实不应该吃惊才对。尽管他不太明白那些人，而前任女特工也会说自己心里了无牵挂，但到头来他们并没有太大的不同：都被他们努力保护的世界无情追杀，甚至浪迹天涯。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

到了安全屋，John向他要密码，这让他花了一小会儿才反应过来应该回答问题的人是自己。

  

进到里面，Reese和Shaw不停和他讲话。Shaw说应该去大桥那边勘查一下，John告诉姑娘小心行踪莫要被人发现，然后是大门关闭的声音，接着是更浓重的沉寂。

 

他——坐着。他不确定自己是怎么坐下的。John窸窸窣窣走到厨房，几分钟后一双大长腿再次映入眼帘；一个暖呼呼的东西被按在他手里。

 

“茶。压压惊。”John温言道，在他对面坐下，两手抚上Finch的膝盖。

 

Finch盯住打着转儿的液体，在灯光的阴影中颜色很是诡异，还有那巨大的杯子，就好像一片模糊的暗红（或者一抹红发）。“我没受伤。”他表示。

 

“他们威胁了你关心的人。威胁了你。这就是伤，Finch。”

 

Finch猛地坐直，把茶杯放在手边的矮桌上，John的手也在此时缩了回去。“我必须要——”小个子男人转向身后的书架，那里藏着一台笔记本电脑。轻轻翻开屏幕。停。手指无力滑过键盘。

 

这不是什么他能重新编写的代码。

 

他明白自己必须做什么；这永远不是问题。他依旧爱着她。

 

John站在他身边，假如他能稍微向后靠——好吧，现在John的膝盖压在他大腿后面，而他的脊背也自然而然嵌进了John的怀抱。

 

“我必须去，你明白，”在一片寂静中Finch说道，裹挟着太多的沉重和伤恸。

 

“我明白。”

 

他呼了口气，一个微弱的悔恨的浅笑。“我以为你会和我争论。”

 

“要是我和你吵，你会改变决定么？”

 

“不。“他感觉到John紧绷起来。“你不会阻止我的。”他心下迟疑。

 

“我尊重你的选择。”紧张感潮水般消退，奇怪的颤抖却涌上他四肢百骸。有那么一瞬间，Finch真的怕自己会跌在地上碎成几瓣。“就算我不喜欢。”

 

Finch让自己又往John身上贴了贴，暖暖的呼吸洒在他后颈，从未有过如此安全的感觉。“还有多久——”

 

“五小时。”John的手揽过Finch的后腰，就那么扶着，力道太轻微根本没有不舒服，同时也太绝望完全算不得温柔。“走廊尽头有卧室。”带着枪茧的手指钻进Finch外衣底下，John的碰触就是无声地询问。

 

走廊尽头有卧室也罢，可现在他们靠在摇摇晃晃的书架上，而耐心从来不是两人的优点，所以他们四唇相接。

 

Finch扯掉了彼此的外衣，随着织物褪尽，他用手掌抚上John颈侧逐渐暴露出的皮肤，同时感觉到前特工的膝盖顶进了自己腿间（往上，一直往上顶），不由得一声惊喘。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

走廊尽头有卧室，所以此刻John的手指放在Finch肋骨间的凹陷处，床垫在他们身下，两人的吻变得濡湿悠长，愈加温存。肌肤就好像着了火，他们四肢交缠，急不可耐，待到高潮来临，那是沉默无声地释放，Finch紧紧抓着他的特工，让彼此再也不能分开。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“我想你。”John喃喃道，把脸埋进Finch颈窝。

 

Finch拨开大个子挡在自己眼前的头发。Reese的长手长脚就这么乱七八糟地裹着他，他们究竟是怎样让彼此无比契合的，Finch并不太肯定。

 

“你去哪儿了？”

 

年长些的男人缓缓地用手指梳理前特工的发丝，把人又拉近了几分。John闻上去是汗水混着火药和清冷空气的味道，熟悉得令人心痛。他们在一起已经有几个月了，但他不敢说两个人真的长时间分开过。

 

“我还有些事情要处理。”Will Ingram，仅有的几位老朋友，以及可能会处于撒玛利亚人监控之下的任何相关人士；在意大利给Grace安排的那份工作应该会让她安全。本来 _应该_ 是这样——一阵剧痛击中了他，让他的心在胸膛里扑通扑通几欲裂开，搞得他只得屏住呼吸。

 

John马上感觉到了不对劲，警惕地问，“Harold？”

 

他任由John把自己搂进怀里。

 

终其一生，他只爱过两次。

 

“我知道你会没事的，”Finch听得出自己的迟疑。“你还有Shaw。Root。它—— _她_ 在看着呢。我知道你们会被照顾好的。”

 

“宁愿是你看着。”大个子贴着Finch的皮肤，闷声闷气回应。

 

他愿意去想象，没有自己John也能过得很好。“我希望保护你。没有我你就会安全得多。”

 

环着他的手臂紧了紧。

 

“倘若还有任何别的选择——”

 

“你 _找_ 啊。”

　

“你会——你会没事的，对么？”

　

“ _Finch_ _，_ ”John哑声呼唤。

 

感觉到手掌下肌肉的震颤，他一下一下沿着John肩胛骨中间的凹陷摩挲，然后是他弓起的脊背，重新向上，描画他的颌线，然后他找到了温暖的翕张的双唇，正贴着自己的嘴。

 

这就是他能给的全部安慰了。

 

（他能给的全部，当然，根本不够，尤其是在John带着不顾一切的绝望紧紧箍着他，没有半点温柔，而同时在不远的地方，尽管他已经竭尽全力做了预防，Grace却依旧被掳走，身陷险境的时候。）

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“你后悔么？”

 

他游荡在半睡半醒之间。尽管相当怀疑自己会是大个子不悦的源头，John声音里的愠怒还是将他拉了回来。“后悔什么？”

 

“建造了它（it）。”

 

曾经，他可以拒绝，曾经，他真的有机会，但那已经是很久很久以前了，久得几乎要被岁月所埋葬。

 

“这就是我找到你的原因。”或许这不能说是完整的答案，可他告诉自己，这是唯一纯粹诚实的答案，唯一。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

John额角的血已经凝结成块变得黯淡。他轻轻抚过伤口，还有前特工肋骨上的瘀痕。“我很抱歉把你牵扯进来。”

 

床单随着John的动作发出轻微摩擦声，露出一片颜色惨淡的皮肤，上面满是为他人而战留下的痕迹。

 

他凝视对方。“当我们开始做这件事的时候，我没意识到……我真的相信这仅仅关乎救人。”

 

“不是你的错，Harold。”

 

“当然是我的错。”

 

温暖的气流刷过他肩头，然后是混着愤怒的呼吸。

 

“我很抱歉。”他无助地重复。

 

John斜过身子，鼻尖蹭上Finch依旧放在他额前的手掌，在小个子手腕内侧落了个轻吻。哪怕他心里觉得自己根本不配得到，这看上去也犹如赦免了他的罪一般。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

他的眼镜不见了。

 

Finch晃了晃脑袋，甩掉睡意，翻个身，盯着床边的一块阴影发呆。时钟挂在墙上，根本看不清。

 

“刚过五点。”John立刻回答。

 

他都用不着看。前特工必定是一直在倒数。他的手动了动，窗帘外天光乍现，透进几缕清冷几丝寂寥。

 

Finch捏住鼻梁。“我知道你在干什么。”他说。

 

John没有一丁点儿吃惊，更多的是表现出满不在乎的无赖。晃着大长腿，他翻身面对Finch，嘴角弯出个窃笑，只是太过苍白。

 

“这没用的。”Finch坚持。

 

“没用？”John把在手里捂热了的眼镜递还给他。

 

这可能没用，但这么做很好。Finch如今在眼镜上根本看不到一丝追踪器的痕迹。“他们会找出来的。”

 

“你都没找出来。”

 

“我是没想到。他们会想到的。”

 

上一次John在他眼镜里装追踪器，直到Root拆了它们，丢在纽约公共图书馆门口，Finch这才意识到它们的存在。随着他对面前这个人的信任与日俱增，例行的窃听器检查早已荒废，而他依旧习惯于认定，只有相互关切才是主导一段感情的最优选择。

 

“可能吧，”John同意，几乎扯出一个微笑。这就是了解。Finch对John来讲已经不是什么巨大的谜团了，再也不是了；他本来应该为如此暴露感到震惊的。

 

“你最好戴上。”John示意。

 

所以他就戴上了眼镜，这可能完全没用，但他明白这表示什么：一个承诺。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

他们站在蓬蓬头下，John劝他，而Finch没有说唯一重要的就是怎样保证她万无一失。

 

“不管德西玛想从你身上得到什么，我都宁愿他们得到，也不要你死掉。”

 

“你会么？”Finch若有所思。“用 _一条命_ 拯救无数人……”

 

“不行。只要是你的命就不行。”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“至少别做傻事。”

 

Finch穿上西装外衣，“那是煎锅和水壶在响，你不觉得么？”

 

John跨过房间，嘴唇轻轻贴上Finch的额角。

 

终其一生，他只爱过两次。

 

“别鲁莽。拜托。”（Please）

 

“我可不是 _你_ 。”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

等他们走到客厅的时候，Shaw正坐在厨房的餐桌边，面前摆着一碗干麦片，还摊着远远超出必要数量的各式武器。前任女特工看到他们俩，一点也没觉得惊讶。

 

“你有什么发现，Miss Shaw？”

 

“整座大桥都被监控覆盖。可能有狙击手。各个角度射击视线良好，逃跑路线畅通无阻。这是绝对的地理优势外加人手充足，他们也知道自己真正的筹码。”

 

“听着相当印象深刻，Shaw。”John站在灶台边，煎蛋的滋滋声带着香味溢满了厨房。丝丝拉拉的响动就像静电（如同机器出了故障）。

 

“之前派来杀你的家伙是绝对的个中高手。”

 

“我以为那是‘绝对只会拍马屁的山寨草包’……”

 

Shaw翻个白眼。

 

“不会有人被杀，”Finch机械地插口，他必须坚信这点。所以他在女特工对面坐下，姑娘瞥他，胳膊肘支在桌上，撑起下巴。

 

“我找到了好多能用得上的东西。我们不能冒险。”

 

意料之中，他对此并不失望。“谢谢你，Miss Shaw。”

 

一个盘子朝他的方向被推过来。

 

“我不饿，Mr. Reese。”

 

“你应该吃。”John走过餐桌，打开一瓶水。“喝了它。全喝掉。”高个子男人并没有说这可能是一段时间内Finch的最后一餐了，但这些话用不着明说，他们都懂。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“让我教你怎么用这些。”

 

“我相当肯定他们不会允许我带着枪，Miss Shaw。”

 

姑娘对他皱眉。“你永远不会知道他们什么时候疏忽大意。要是你有机会，你必须知道怎么——”

 

他把空了的水瓶盖好，“不。”

 

Samantha Shaw如果没有坚持不懈锲而不舍，她就不是Samantha Shaw了。“至少，让我告诉你怎么挣脱束线带（zip tie）——”

 

Harold Finch如果没有顽固不化冥顽不灵，他就不是Harold Finch了。“谢谢。但这根本没必要。”

 

他已经逃够了。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

快要六点的时候，他们准备出发。

 

几乎已经走到门口，Finch的嗓子突然发紧，喘不上气。

 

“抱歉，”他竭力忍耐，几乎是跌跌撞撞冲回卧室，重重关上门，后背贴在敦实的木质门板上，双手扶着膝盖，脊椎的最下端似乎有个不断深入的黑洞要把他穿透，耳鼓中心跳如雷，隆隆作响。

 

他只能挣扎着呼吸。

 

他——他——

 

笨拙发抖的手指扯掉了脖子上的围巾，解开了衬衫最上面的纽扣，拽下了领带。他总算能稍微喘上气了。他没事。脑袋抵着冰冷的墙壁，他平复呼吸，阖上眼睛。她会很好的。他同样必须坚信这个。

 

当他总算镇定下来，低头看了看自己的手，没有再颤抖。

 

John就站在走廊里等着他，前特工靠在墙上，表面看上去很轻松，可Finch太了解他。

 

“你不用这样做的，”John说道。

 

“你已经和我说过了。”

 

“我会一直说。”男人脸上闪过一丝微弱的笑意，转瞬即逝。“不停地说，直到你和德西玛走到桥的另一端。”

 

John Reese的坚持不懈和冥顽不灵，刚好和他俩旗鼓相当。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

（稍后，在大桥上，John会告诉他活下去，他会来救他。Finch没有回答——他从来不是会抱着错误期待的人——但他同时也知道，相信John能成功找到他的位置，这不是错误的期待。毕竟他以前做到过。

 

John，永远都说着是Finch找到了他，却已经无数次证明了事实恰恰相反。这一回也不会例外。）

 

于是Finch锁好安全屋的大门，有Shaw跟在他身后，有John的温暖贴在他身边，他迈步，走进黎明。

 

 

END

 


End file.
